La foire
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Que se passerait-il si Jack croisait Ennis à la foire annuelle ? Slash Jack/Ennis. Lemon.


Salut tout le monde !

Ce one-shot s'inspire cette fois-ci d'un fait tiré de la nouvelle _Brokeback Mountain _d'Annie Proulx.

* * *

Ennis était chargé de vendre les têtes de bétail après la faillite du ranch où il avait travaillé ces derniers mois.

La journée fut longue pour lui. Il ne supportait vraiment pas ces acheteurs braillant que les bêtes étaient trop chères pour ce qu'elles étaient : des bêtes maigres dont on voyait saillir les côtes.

Aussi il céda d'une voix lasse quand on lui proposa un prix inférieur à ce que son patron lui avait demandé. Il savait qu'il aurait une commission moindre mais il s'en fichait. Là maintenant il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui du moins si il pouvait appeler chez lui un mobil-home perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il se tourna vers son acheteur quand il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit _lui_ qui achète ses bêtes.

« Si c'est par pitié que t'es là, tu peux aussi bien foutre le camp, dit-il en l'agressant à moitié,

- Allons tu me connais mieux que ça... Ennis, dit l'autre,

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, insista Ennis,

- Je veux juste acheter ces animaux, dit l'homme au chapeau noir en levant les yeux au ciel,

- Pour faire quoi … Elles sont bonnes à rien ces têtes, rétorqua vivement Ennis. »

Il eut droit à une petite moue en guise de réponse qui le fit céder. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à Jack Twist ! Car c'était bien lui qui était accoudé à la barrière entourant chaque box.

Ennis soupira et alla chercher une feuille à remplir à l'acheteur. Alors que Jack remplissait consciencieusement le papier déclarant la transaction valide, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer.

Jack n'avait pas changé avec l'âge. Il avait peut-être un peu grossi mais quoi de plus de normal puisqu'il avait une vie décente contrairement à lui. A ses yeux, il était toujours le même que dans leur jeunesse.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand un chapeau noir fit un mouvement d'éventail devant lui. Il cligna des yeux revenant à la dure réalité.

Jack lui tendit la feuille frôlant la main d'Ennis qui frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact aussi intime.

L'autre homme le regarda surpris qu'un simple frôlement lui fasse autant d'effet. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un petit sourire.

« Je les livre où les animaux ? Grogna Ennis de mauvaise humeur,

- Pas besoin de les livrer, j'ai un camion pour le bétail acheté dans la journée, dit Jack,

- Bien … Tu les veux maintenant ou à la fin de la foire ? Poursuivit Ennis peu ravi de voir a journée s'éterniser,

- Maintenant, dit Jack avec assurance. »

Ennis le regarda un peu suspicieux. Cela n'était pas dans la procédure habituelle mais soit. Au moins, il en serait débarrassé plus tôt.

Il guida les animaux avec l'aide de l'assistant attribué d'office au pauvre homme qui avait eu du mal à guider toutes les bêtes le matin même.

Après quelques minutes de dure labeur, les bêtes étaient têtues et ne voulaient pas avancer, toutes les bêtes étaient dans le camion de la société familiale. L'assistant était parti ailleurs pour voir si d'autres vendeurs n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls à côté du camion prêt à partir sur les terres familiales. Ils s'observèrent longuement ne disant rien laissant leurs corps parler à leur place.

Jack plaqua Ennis contre la paroi du camion expulsant l'air des poumons du second. Le premier mit ses hanches contre celles d'Ennis bloquant tout mouvements de sa part.

Ennis ne broncha pas et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Les langues se cherchaient, s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre alors qu'elles bataillaient ferme pour dominer.

Les lèvres furent malmenées jusqu'au sang faisant monter le désir en flèche. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sous les chemises caressant toute la peau qui était à leur portée.

Leurs désirs respectifs commençaient à serrer leurs pantalons les faisant gémir ensemble. Jack accentua la pression sur le bas ventre d'Ennis qui hoqueta devant cette nouvelle source de plaisir.

Hésitant, Ennis glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et caressa la bosse formée dans le jean de son amant. Il sentit Jack retenir son souffle face à cette main intrusive.

Jack s'appuya contre la main d'Ennis qui accéléra ses caresses l'amenant aux bords de la jouissance. Ennis sentit le corps de Jack tremblé contre lui signe que l'orgasme était proche.

Il s'arrêta pour rendre ces mouvements de frottements qui lui faisaient tant de bien à lui aussi. Jack étouffa un cri en embrassant Ennis alors qu'il jouissait dans son pantalon.

Ennis profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour inverser leurs positions et poursuivre ses caresses de plus en plus rapidement.

Il vint dans un dernier râle qu'il tenta d'étouffer en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Jack.

Malheureusement ils ne furent pas assez discrets puisque des bruits de pas retentirent non loin d'eux. Tendus, ils restèrent immobiles tentant de contrôler leur respiration afin de se faire le plus petit possible.

Sentant la catastrophe venir, Jack se tortilla pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Ennis qui recula sous le choc. Hébété, Ennis ne réagit pas de suite. Ce ne fut que quand Jack le tira vers lui qu'il reprit ses esprits et se mit en marche.

Jack fit le tour du camion tenant toujours Ennis par la manche. Le premier fit signe au second de retourner d'où il venait tandis que lui-même grimpa sur le marche-pied pour accéder à la cabine du conducteur.

Il finissait de s'installer quand l'assistant d'Ennis vint frapper à sa porte pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas entendu du bruit vers le camion. Jack lui assura que non et lui dit que cela devait être les bêtes qui devaient se sentir un peu étouffées.

Rassuré, l'assistant repartit en sens inverse en sifflant joyeusement puisque la journée de travail allait s'achever.

Inquiet, Jack jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur espérant voir une nouvelle fois Ennis mais il fut déçu quand il ne vit personne aux alentours.

Pourtant, Ennis était bien là caché dans l'ombre à regarder de loin l'homme qu'il aimait dans le plus grand secret.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir fait passé un bon moment, je vous dis à très vite !


End file.
